Cassandra Morgan and the Sorceress
by Ixiel
Summary: Cass is off to her first year at Hogwarts. Her life is so horrible that she doesn't even know why she recieved her letter. Secretly she hopes that things will be different from now on. A new generation of students are trying to fight of evil, not nowing that evil has almost won already. Darkness arrives to the wizarding school. Sorry for the bad summary, hope you enjoy!


******Chapter 1: The train ride**

Cassandra sat down in one of the empty compartments at the end of the Hogwarts Express.

As soon as she rested head against the cold glass window she started to cry.

It was hard on her, being eleven years old and not being able to produce any kind of magic.

Her brothers taunts still rang in her ears...

"You are a squib. It's incredible they sent you a letter knowing you can't do magic", "What a waste of a classroom seat. Or should I say waste of two seats? Fat-ass!".

Cass cried stronger, she couldn't stop.

"Oh great" she thought when a noise at the door brought her back to reality. She looked up and saw too people standing in the corridor.

"Hello, we where looking for a place to sit" said one of them,a very pretty girl.

Cass opened her mouth trying to formulate an answer but only managed to whimper something they couldn't understand.

The perfect looking boy next to her spoke up next.

"I see it's not a good moment, I suppose we will see each other at Hogwarts" and moments later they were gone.

Suddenly Cassandra realised that she had lost her first opportunity to meet someone her age. She ran to the door wanting to call that perfect pair of kids to come back.

They had already entered the next compartment but hadn't closed the door yet. She walked up to it just to see how it slid shut in front of her nose. From her position she could hear the conversation that was going on inside. Knowing it wasn't the best idea, she listened.

"Wow! I'm glad we escaped, we couldn't su with her. She seemed awful!" the girl's voice said.

"I know Amber, we don't need a fat cry-baby telling us all her problems for the rest of the trip. We are here too...".

Cass ran back to her seat, tears streaming down her face with her sobs only interrupted by a hiccup or two.

She couldn't control herself. So she decided to do the only relaxing thing she knew. Read her potions textbook.

A few hours later the food-trolley woman opened the door "Anything from the trolley?"

She looked up with a No prepared on her lips but then she saw all the sweets on the trolley and couldn't resist the temptation.

"Four chocolate frogs please"

"Here you are dear" she said while passing them over. Before leaving she asked Cassandra again "Anything else?"

Cassandra couldn't resist the urge and blurted out "Will I have any friends this year?"

"that is up too you, if you want to have friends you will find them". And she left.

Not knowing if she was feeling better or not Cass ate her first chocolate frog in silence.

When she finished she looked at the card, she didn't usually do this because at home all cards were destinied for her older brothers collection, so she never found interest in them.

The card was empty, leaving only the name at the bottom. Akira.

She flipped it over and read on the back.

"Akira, the sorceress.

1880-1945

A powerful witch of her era who learned magic at a very advanced age and completely alone.

Known for being disowned for being a squib.

Her comeback was terrible but her magical legacy lives on untill today.

Inventor of the water-fountain charm."

"We are so alike" she said to the blank card. And the moment she said this a beautiful witch slid into view and mouthed "you can do it" before disappearing again.

Cass felt happy, she felt specials and the most important, she had confidence in herself.

Quickly she decided to change. It only took her a minute to get her plain Hogwarts uniform on.

After that she took out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink.

Carefully she wrote an oath.

"I can do it.

I swear to Akira that I will change.

My magic will come to me easily.

I will be beautiful and powerful.

And no one will ever stop me."

Without thinking she stuck the point of her quill into her hand and let a few drops of blood and ink fall on to the page.

Lights flickered on and off. A cold gust of wind entered the compartment and her note burst into flames and the oath she had signed vanished.

Cassandra wouldn't notice untill a few days later. But she have any kind of scar on her hand.


End file.
